Why, Bane, Why?
by Pappii
Summary: Itchan has a question that he wants answered, but it seems like no one can answer it for him. / Smut.


Written for a prompt on the kink meme. Can't remember what it was but... oh well. XD I dunno. These two seem cute.

**Title:** Why, Bane, Why?  
**Characters/Pairing:** Bane, Itchan, mentions of other Rokkaku / BaneItchan  
**Word Count:** +/- 1479  
**Rating:** NC-17 (blowjob)

* * *

Itsuki Marehiko was, by nature, a curious person. Every morning he would wake up full of burning questions about how the world and things in it worked and why did things work like that and what about this, what does it do? His questions were as endless as David's puns.

The current question plaguing his mind was actually one he had been being bugged by for a few days now, but he'd just never gotten around to asking. Today, though, he had nothing else to ask so he decided to try and find an answer.

He considered trying Aoi-chan-buchou but figured the freshman wouldn't know anything about the subject.

He asked Sae but the vice captain had simply rambled on and on and left Itsuki with even more questions about girls and why they looked like they did and why they all seemed to love Sae.

He tried asking Shudou, but he had simply blushed and said he knew nothing about the subject.

By the time the end of school came around, Itsuki was getting desperate. He needed to know the answer, but no one he asked could tell him.

It was a Wednesday, so there was no tennis practice, but he still managed to catch Ryou heading to catch his bus. The long-haired senior had just given his signature laugh and pointed Itsuki towards the tennis club locker room.

The locker room? What was in the locker room? Was his answer in there? Or maybe someone to answer it?

Then he remembered. It was Wednesday. Wednesday was no tennis club so Bane and David usually went surfing after school. David hadn't been at school today though so Bane was probably alone. He had to know the answer!

Itsuki headed to the clubroom as fast as he could and pushed the door open without a second thought. "Bane! Why do people like to have sex?" He had asked the question before he had even fully opened the door and he froze once he had, staring.

Kurobane was standing in front of his locker, halfway through pulling his school uniform shirt off over his head. His swimming shorts sat low on his hips, the front open and waiting to be done up. He glanced over at the door and simply gave a laugh and grin and finished pulling off his shirt. "What was that, Itchan?" He asked, fixing his clothes up so he was at least decent.

"Why do people like to have sex?" Itsuki repeated, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "I asked Sae but he kept going on about breasts and hourglasses and stuff and no one else knew anything but Bane might know so why do people like to have sex?"

Kurobane simply laughed again. "I always wondered that myself," he commented. "We should find out."

Itsuki pouted. "Bane doesn't know either?"

"No," The power player admitted, stepping towards his friend. "But I can help you find out." The look on Itsuki's face was so precious and innocent that Bane knew instantly that his friend had absolutely no idea what was being planned by the taller tennis player. The moment he was carefully pressed against the door and a pair of lips against his, however, Itsuki was clued on to just what exactly was happening.

He didn't seem too worried about it, though. In fact, he seemed to be pretty happy that his question was finally going to be answered – and more than a little flushed over the fact that there was an extra tongue in his mouth and calloused hands were carefully pulling each button his school shirt back through its hole. Pulling the last button free, Kurobane pushed the material from the smaller boy's shoulders and threw it back over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

Deciding that he wanted to be able to breath, the power player made to move away but stopped when something grabbed onto his bicep. He complied and didn't break the kiss – though gave a soft moan at the tongue tentatively working against his own – and began running his fingers softly over Itsuki's stomach and snaking an arm around his waist to pull their bodies flush together.

As much as he was enjoying the kiss, the spots appearing at the edge of his vision really weren't wanted and he broke the kiss. The soft whimper punctuated by the familiar sound of Itsuki's forceful exhale through his nose made Kurobane give a breathy chuckle before leaving a trail of soft kisses along Itchan's jawline and down his neck, grazing his teeth against sensitive skin as he went. He slowly pressed the other senior against the door and nudged his feet apart enough that he could get his knee between thighs and press up softly.

It was nice to know someone else was enjoying themself.

He kept pressing his knee up, rubbing it back and forth just enough to draw soft gasps from the mouth right next to his ear. His own mouth had started nibbling at Itsuki's ear lobe while his hands were busy trying to free the button on the other boy's pants so they could be removed. Said button was being stubborn, unfortunately, and Kurobane had to fully remove himself from his teammate to concentrate on it. Even then it took him a full minute to finally pull it free and push the pants down so they pooled around Itsuki's ankles.

The tall senior took a moment to give Itchan a full head-to-toe look over, from his flushed face to the bulge visible in his boxers. Dark eyes were glazed over and distant and a soft whine escaped the smaller senior's mouth when rough fingertips brushed over his stomach in soft swirls. The hand slowly traced patterns lower and lower until fingertips were slowly delving beneath the waistband of Itsuki's boxers.

"Itchan," Kurobane's voice was husky and low as he pressed close enough for their skin to touch but far away enough that he could lean down and hold his mouth close to his friend's ear. "Close your eyes."

If there was any time for Bane to prove he had been lying when he said he didn't know why people liked to have sex, it would be now. He was by no means a whore of any kind, always faithful in any relationships he held. It was just the kind of relationships he had, too kind to ever say no to anything that was asked of him. Considering his boyfriends of late had been highschoolers – and not the kindest ones at that – he had had more experience with more intimate situations than people realized.

He knew exactly why people liked to have sex – even understood it himself – but it wasn't something you could really explain without showing.

Something in the back of his head told him that that was what he was doing to Itchan right now – forcing him into something without really giving him much option – and, as he slowly knelt down in front of his teammate and slid his boxers down, he decided he should probably at least give him the option.

"Itchan," he said quietly, glancing up at those deep, dark eyes peering down at him. "If you want me to stop, tell me." Itsuki gave a nod in reply before throwing his head back with a loud moan at the sudden warmth over his length. Bane's mouth was wet and warm and his tongue skillfully rubbed up one side and down the other and back again.

Itsuki had only ever touched himself once, on a night where he couldn't sleep because he just wanted to know how it felt. It had been nice, even if he hadn't known what he was doing, but he hadn't ever done it since and all the attention being lavished on his cock and balls and ass was driving him insane and his moans louder. There was only so much he could take of Bane's skilled tongue and the hand fondling his balls while the other teased at the puckering of his entrance and when the taller senior pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit of his erection, Itsuki came with a loud moan that echoed in the changing room, catching Kurobane by surprise.

Kurobane wasn't thrown, however, calmly swallowing his teammates fluids and releasing him from his mouth before catching Itsuki as his legs gave way. "Does that answer your question, Itchan?" he asked softly, lifting his friend into his lap and leaning back against the wall. He smiled at the small nod he got in reply and focused on just holding Itsuki until he found the strength to move.

"Bane?" Itchan's still breathy voice broke the silence a few minutes later. "Why does it feel so good?" Kurobane just chuckled and kept placing soft kisses on the back of the small boy's neck.


End file.
